


First Assignment

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy's first assignment as a reporter is a little daunting.





	First Assignment

Barely three minutes into her first assignment as a reporter, and Lucy was ready to hightail it out of there.

"Hello, Jason!" the blonde mage they were interviewing greeted with an enthusiastic wave. "And… oh! Is that Lucy Heartfilia I see with you?"

"Jenny!" Jason returned, his arms thrown wide in excitement. "Your memory is as coooooool as you are!"

Pride was the only thing that kept Lucy rooted in place. "Hello, Jenny. I don't think we've formally met before."

The woman smiled at her. "I think we briefly met at the ball after the Grand Magic Games. So you're a reporter now?"

Lucy nodded, and fiddled with her pen. "Yeah. It's always been a dream of mine to write. Though I'm still just a junior here, ha ha."

Jenny smiled warmly at her. "I'm sorry about what happened with Fairy Tail. Some members of your former guild joined recently, actually. Want me to pass any messages along? I'm sure they'd love to hear from you."

Hope sparked in Lucy's chest. "Could you? That would be amazing! So who was it that joined?"

"Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Laxus."

Lucy had to stifle a giggle. Freed was sure to be popular… and suffering. Laxus, too. Bickslow and Evergreen were probably having a blast. "Just tell them that I wish them the best, and that I'm happy they're doing okay."

"You got it."

"Ready to get this interview under way, ladies?" Jason asked, grinning.

Jenny was actually really nice, Lucy decided, as the interview began. Nothing like how her first impression had gone at the Grand Magic Games.

She was looking forward to working with her.


End file.
